deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Sonic vs Turbo Mecha Sonic
The Smashor= Intro Wiz: Robots always serve their purpose. Boomstick: Weather their loyal to their creator to their last spark or just murdering the shit out of literally everything in their way, the robot known as Mecha Sonic is a true showing of this, fanon or canon. Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic, the Cell of Super Mario Bros Z. Boomstick: And Mecha Sonic, the second of eggman's creatons to replicate sonic. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Mecha Sonic Wiz: One of Eggman's most powerful creations, Mecha Sonic was made after the failiure of Silver Sonic to destroy sonic. While Mecha was destroyed at the hands of sonic and tails, he was rebuilt after the destruction of the second death egg, presumeably by EggRobo, to keep Knuckles from getting the Master Emerald. Boomstick: Mecha is one of eggman's smartest robots, able to pilot his own Egg-o-matic. This also means he can pilot many of eggman's machines if he wanted to. But, at the end of the day, this killer robot just wants to fight mano e mano. Wiz: Wow, I'm actually surprised you knew that phrase, boomstick. Boomstick: Well I did tell you that the "Knight" was called the horsey piece. Wiz: Accept it isn't. Boomstick: Yeah it is! Many Hours Later Wiz: Let's just agree to disagree, Boomstick: That your wrong! Wiz: Sure. Boomstick: HELL YEAH, wait, was that a double nega- Wiz: Mecha Sonic can spin into a ball like his predecessor and his flesh counterpart, as well as dash on the ground backwards or forwards. He can also hover in midair while in ball mode, and take beatings from Knuckles and Sonic. Boomstick: Hell, if you include bad endings, he has survived TWO beating that should of killed him! Hell, in the bad ending, he came back from being blown to bits by knuckles! Wiz: There is no honest explanation for this accept possibly leftover chaos energy, but we'll get to that later. Boomstick: Speaking of Eggrobo, while trying to kill knuckles, Mecha Sonic spin dashed right through EggRobo's Egg-o-matic. Wiz: This could only mean that Mecha Sonic's spin attack is more powerful then Sonic's or even Knuckles' spin attack, since it normally takes them a few attacks from either of them to even show physical damage on Eggman's Egg-o-matic. Boomstick: But Mecha's real bread and butter comes from his super form. Wiz: After being almost defeated from the hands of knuckles, Mecha Sonic absorbed the power of the master emerald, giving him immense power. He is actually the only villain from the games to do this, as even Metal Overlord wasn't powered by chaos energy. Boomstick: In this form, he is completely invincible, can shoot energy blasts, death rings, and can fly. Wiz: But Mecha Sonic can only remain in this form for a limited amount of time before he need to absorb more energy, leaving him venerable, but he seems to get more and more skilled RAPIDLY as he uses the form, gaining new powers and being able to absorb power LITERALLY on the fly. Boomstick: Remind me why he was replaced with metal sonic again? Eggrobo carries knuckles to a field, where Mecha Sonic is waiting. Mecha spindashes toward him but knuckles glides away at the last second, causing Mecha Sonic to shred through the Egg-o-matic and eggrobo. The two stare at each other, Turbo Mecha Sonic Wiz: Although SMBZ is getting a reboot causing everything besides Mecha killing a goomba non-canon, since only episode one is out as of this video, we will use him from the 2006 series. Boomstick: Eggman, after failing with robot after robot like Silver Sonic, and the other one that looks like it came straight from the archie comics, Eggman created Metal Sonic. Wiz: But even this wasn't enough to kill Sonic, so he fused his robots into Turbo Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: Then mewtwo's backstory happened. Just look up Mewtwo vs Shadow, you'll understand. Wiz: Then, after literally murdering Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Creme and every other life form on Mobius accept Sonic and Shadow and possibly one other person, he fought Sonic and then got all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Shadow transported all 7 of them to the mushroom kingdom before he could use them though. Boomstick: Then all three of them chaos-controlled to the mushroom kingdom to get them before the other, and, well, I'm sure most of you already know. Wiz: As for powers, Mecha Sonic can teleport, has great fighting skills, a power level of over 9000(?), a machine gun, a missile launcher, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Flight, Spind- Turbo Mecha Sonic: DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?! Wiz: *Screams* Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD YOU FELL FOR THAT ONE! Wiz: *Punches Boomstick* Boomstick: OW! Wiz: Now, back to the subject at hand. Mecha Sonic has a nearly perfect record, winning four out of six battles, the two others being ties. But, he has many weaknesses. Boomstick: He is VERY arrogant, and the thing is, is best feat is destroying an island, in a stronger form. Wiz: Mecha also has had his chaos emeralds knocked out of him before, witch is why as of now he lacks the chaos emeralds. And since this is his most recent appearance and for fairness, we are using this version of him. But even in base form, Mecha is easily one of the most overrated powerful characters in flash animations. Axem Red: You.... You monster!!! How could you do such a thing? Turbo Mecha Sonic: MONSTER? I'M NOT A MONSTER. '''I'M A GOD!' Pre-Battle Turbo Mecha Sonic was fighting Mario, Sonic and co. when suddenly a portal opened up in the sky. Shadow (Holding a chaos emerald): LET'S END THIS FOR GOOD! Mario slams him into the portal with his hammer. Mario: Yah-HOOOOO! Turbo Mecha Sonic: YOU, YOU, NOOOOOOOO!!!! (Cue: Sonic Generations Sky sanctuary zone) Everything goes black until Turbo Mecha Sonic wakes up on Sky Sanctuary zone. He sees Knuckles running past. TMS: WHERE AM I? AM I, IN MY PAST? YOU! ECHIDNA! I ALREADY KILLED YOU! Knuckles: Who are you again? TMS: ARGH! DIE! Turbo Mecha Sonic arms his machine gun and fires. Knuckles dodges the bullets with relative ease and runs in circles around the robotic murderer, causing him to fall in a hole. Knuckles: Too easy! Mecha Sonic teleports behind the laughing echidna and punches him, causing rings to fly everywere and knuckles to land out of sight. TMS: HMM, THIS IS ODD. USUALLY HIS HEAD WOULD HAVE BEEN THE THING TO FLY. ODD INDEED. NO MATTER. Turbo walks to a teleporter, then another robot destroys it. He couldn't see it, though. It appears in front of him. TMS: WHO ARE YOU? Mecha Sonic looks at him silently. TMS: IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, Turbo Mecha Sonic surrounds himself in energy, the zone quaking from his sheer presence. TMS: THEN I'LL CRUSH YOU! '''FIGHT!' (Cue Act 2 Boss - S3&K) Turbo punched Mecha Sonic extremely hard, sending him flying. He landed in an Egg-o-matic and activated it's wrecking ball, slamming it on Turbo. Turbo lifted it up and crushed it in his hands. Mecha then fires the Egg-o-matic's machine guns, witch Turbo counters with his own machine guns then a rocket. Mecha hovers the Egg-o-matic over Turbo, narrowly dodging the rocket, and spin-dashes right through it, catching turbo by surprise. Mecha hits turbo hard, and starts punching Turbo out of his spin attack, but then turbo teleports away. Turbo then appears behind mecha and charges a laser. TMS: DIE! Mecha spin jumps over turbo right before the laser fires and spin dashes him in the back. TMS: USELESS USELESS USELESS! Turbo punches him away then fires his machine guns rapidly and fired a rocket, causing an explosion and a smoke cloud. TMS: NO WAY THAT FAKER SURVIVED THAT. (Cue:Sonic the Fighters - Never let it go (Metal Sonic's theme)) Mecha Sonic walks out of the smoke cloud seemingly unharmed TMS: IMPOSSIBLE! Mecha Sonic jumps in an egg-o-matic on top of the hill and reveals the machine big arms. TMS: HAHAHA. WHERE WOULD YOU BE WITHOUT YOU TOYS, HUH? Big arms attempts to grab Turbo, but fails and Turbo teleports, charging a laser. TMS: DIE! Turbo fires with a direct hit. afterwards Mecha is sparking and barley moving. (Cue: Doomsday Zone theme (Project Chaos Remix)) Mecha Sonic slides to a giant green gemstone, jumps on top of it, and absorbs it's power, turning into his super form. TMS: I'LL CRUSH YOU! Turbo teleports to the golden-orange robot and throws punches, but he found that it hurt every time he even touched the other robotic copy of sonic, while he seemed not to care. Mecha then shoots three energy spheres at Turbo, all of witch he easily dodges. TMS: IS THAT THE BEST YOU G- Before he could finish, Turbo was spindashed be his golden rival, who then shot ring-like projectiles. Turbo got hit by one but easily dodged the rest. Then Mecha turned back to a blue coloration. TMS: SO, YOU'RE POWER ISN'T SO UNLIMITED NOW, IS IT? Turbo punched Mecha in the gut, sending him flying towards the master emerald, and he stopped moving again. (music stops) TMS: COME ON, WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE NOT TRULY DEAD. (Cue: Sonic Generations Big Arms theme) Mecha jumped back on top of the emerald and recharged himself. He flew at Turbo at faster speeds then before and hit him directly. The two then clashed fists, but Turbo always unable to get an edge simply due to his opposition's invulnerability. Mecha then flew into the air and fired energy balls again, one actually hitting Turbo this time. Then he turned blue again. TMS: DIE! Turbo punched Mecha again, but this time he didn't even reach the master emerald before regaining his golden color. TBC (again) Aftermath |-| The Golden Moustache= Turbo Mecha Sonic faces the original Mecha Sonic! Will the robotic god end his original counterpart? Bandicam 2019-09-17 20-48-09-066.jpg|Mecha Sonic vs Turbo Mecha Sonic bandicam 2019-09-18 17-54-03-420.jpg|Mecha Sonic vs Turbo Mecha Sonic 2 Intro Wiz:Sonic,Mario,and Dragon Ball Z,combine these three,and you get.. Boomstick: Super Mario Bros Z!,and today,a counterpart faces the original Wiz: Mecha Sonic,Knuckles' enemy. Boomstick: And Turbo Mecha Sonic,the villain of SMBZ,and the god like robot,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Mecha Sonic Wiz: Before Metal Sonic,Eggman,the enemy of Sonic The Hedgehog,had created two robots. Boomstick: Such as Silver Sonic,and Mecha Sonic,which is the robot we're gonna focus on. Wiz: Mecha Sonic appears first as an enemy of Sonic,in his adventure in the Sky Sanctuary Zone,where he can be fought in a wide area next to a tall tower with a Warp Point,in the beginning of the fight Mecha Sonic dashes and destroys the Warp Point,and in Knuckles' story,it starts with an Eggrobo capturing Knuckles and holding him still,while Mecha Sonic appears and attempts to spindash through him,but Knuckles manages to free himself,causing Mecha to destroy the Eggrobo instead,so him and Knuckles begin to fight. Boomstick: Mecha Sonic can spindash,just like Sonic,and he can spindash in the air,bouncing on the ground like a ball. Wiz: He also can float while in his spindash form,before eventually returning to normal,he also can pilot his own Eggmobiles. Boomstick: Wait,WHAT? Wiz:Yep, Mecha Sonic can pilot his own Eggmobiles and knows how to use them,like the Eggmobile-H,and the Flying Eggman eggmobile. Boomstick: Woah! I never knew that one of Eggman's robots would be smart enough to pilot one of his machines. Wiz: So,for the Eggmobile-H,it has a huge checker board themed wrecking ball that can be swinged forward. Boomstick: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAALLLL!!!! Wiz: Boomstick NO! Boomstick: Sorry.heh,anyways,the Flying Eggman eggmobile has various ball pods around it to protect it from Sonic,and if the main body is hit,then one of the ball pods reveals a balloon like,inflatable copy of Eggman and the Eggmobile,and it can shoot yellow lasers,this machine working in a rather...complicated way. Wiz: Let's not forget one of the greatest things of Mecha Sonic: His super form! Boomstick: After being hit multiple times,he eventually falls down to the ground damaged,but eventually he gets up and gets on the Master Emerald,getting energy from it,and eventually he turns in Super Mecha,in this form he's invulnerable to damage and is comparable to Super Sonic,and in general can be scaled to Super Forms,as the Master Emerald is strong as all the other 7 Chaos Emeralds at once. Wiz: He also has some sort of chest cannon,allowing him to shoot orbs,and in base form is comparable to Classic Sonic who is either FTL or relativistic,and has gone around the planet to keep up with Eggman,and he can be scaled to Classic Sonic's durability,having took hits from him and Classic Knuckles. Boomstick: He also can easily pierce through steel,as he easily destroyed the Eggrobo,and he fought with Knuckles,although it was him at base form. Wiz: However,Mecha Sonic has his weaknesses,first,his super form is unstable,and eventually it runs out so he needs to get more energy from the Master Emerald,second: He was defeated by Knuckles at base form. Boomstick: But can you really blame Mecha for being destroyed by Base Knuckles? i mean Knuckles is pretty friggin strong,even in his base form. Wiz: True. Boomstick: But anyways,despite these weaknesses,and while he's inferior to Metal Sonic,Mecha Sonic still is a pretty strong robot,and will put up a fight,especially with his super form! Turbo Mecha Sonic Wiz: In the world of flash animations,a Mario and Sonic crossover animation series came to be. Boomstick: Friggin Super Mario Bros Z man! It was so cool,and let's not forget the main antagonist. Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic,Turbo originally was Mecha Sonic,but one night in the Death Egg he sneaked in a room and fused with Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic,becoming what he is right now,eventually Eggman found out about this and threatened to shut Turbo down,but Turbo literally destroyed the Death Egg,causing it to crash down on Mobius. Boomstick: The explosion caused 367.898623 megatons with calculations,meaning Turbo tanked that kind of explosion. Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic is capable of running around the whole planet,causing it to freeze,he also can overpower easily the Axem Rangers and completely DESTROYED them,along with overpowering the heroes. Boomstick: Talking about them,we all remember when Turbo beat up Yoshi,don't we? Wiz: I do,and it's painful to think about it. Boomstick: Atleast Yoshi got some hits in,but anyways,Turbo Mecha Sonic is capable of changing his arm into a machinegun,and in a cannon to shoot rockets,he also can spindash obviously,and he has super strenght,being able to beat up the Heroes and the Axem Rangers easily,he could also create a gigantic fireball like orb which destroyed Angel Island which would need 8.75 Megatons with calculations,and casually tanked the red Axem Ranger's superweapon's blast which could destroy a mountain which would need 1.25094 Megatons,with literally no damage on him,man this guy seems nigh unstoppable! Wiz: He also is comparable to SMBZ Sonic who could dodge missiles and bullets,and he has never been damaged in combat. Boomstick: So the definition of Overpowered,basically. Wiz: Technically,also he seeks the Chaos Emeralds,which were teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom to prevent Turbo from getting them. Boomstick: Talking about the Chaos Emeralds,Turbo manages to collect 4,and eventually with them he turns in...Semi-Super Mecha Sonic! Wiz: In this form,he can shoot kamehameha like blasts,and can teleport,he is invulnerable to damage,and has a boost to strenght,and he can use chaos blast,he also beat up the Koopa Bros who defeated the heroes and literally DESTROYED their shells. Boomstick:And Since he used to be Metal Sonic,it should be reasonable to assume Turbo Mecha Sonic can scan and copy abilities and powers as well...soo Wiz,is there any way to beat this guy?. Wiz: Surprisingly,yes,fire attacks are effective towards him,his missiles can be used against him,and he is rather cocky and arrogant,thinking of himself as a god. Boomstick: But despite this,Turbo Mecha Sonic is a dangerous opponent! So unless you want to.. ''' '''Turbo Mecha Sonic: DIE! Boomstick: Yes,what he said,don't try fighting him! Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for a DEAAAAATTTTTHHHH BAAAAATTTTTTLEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Eggman's base.) In a base,we see an egg shaped man wearing red clothing,with blue glasses on,and a large moustache,this was Dr. Eggman.,along with him,there was Bowser,they were both planning on something new to fight the heroes,but they didn't know what to do. Suddenly. A tall,robotic hedgehog like figure bursted in the fortress,attacking the ones guarding it and the badniks,destroying them rather quickly,an alarm was set off. Eggman: "What is happening?!" Bowser: "I don't know!" Eggman and Bowser went to check in their Koopa Clown Car and Eggmobile,and saw someone who they didn't expect,nor want to see: Turbo Mecha Sonic. Eggman: "Oh no,not you..." Turbo Mecha Sonic: "Hmph,pathetic,you couldn't think of better defenses,couldn't you,doctor?" Eggman felt stressed and was sweating a bit,he didn't know what to do,until he remembered something,and smirked... Eggman: "Ohohohoho! Foolish robot,you clearly don't know what i've planned!" Both Bowser and Turbo were confused,what was Eggman talking about? Eggman: "When you were gone,i prepared something in case you would invade my and Bowser's base,Turbo Mecha Sonic,meet....Mecha Sonic!" A large door made of steel was opened and a robot identical to Turbo Mecha Sonic came from the darkness,this was Mecha Sonic, Eggman remembered the old days before Metal Sonic was created,and how he made Mecha Sonic so that it could steal the Master Emerald,so he decided to create a new Mecha Sonic. Turbo Mecha Sonic didn't talk....but then chuckled. TMS: "You think a mere clone of me will stop me? you must be idiotic." Eggman: "This isn't a mere clone,fool! This robot is from the old days before you even existed! And i thought: why not bring it back?" TMS: "Hmph,i'll show your little clone of me who's superior." Eggman: "Hehehehe! Good luck!" Eggman and Bowser with their respective machines flied up in the air flied away to observe the soon to be battle. Bowser: "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eggman: "Oh don't worry,i've prepared for all of this.." TMS looked at Mecha Sonic. TMS: "Alright,faker,let's see what you've got!" Mecha Sonic prepared itself for battle,and so did TMS. A deep,robotic voice spoke from Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic: "MISSION: ELIMINATE TURBO MECHA SONIC." FIGHT! The fight started with Turbo immediately running up to Mecha and punching him right in the face,sending him flying,Turbo then teleported behind Mecha and kicked him,sending him more in the air,he then teleported behind Mecha again to kick him,but the unexpected happened... Mecha grabbed Turbo's leg and threw him on the ground,Turbo yelling as he was catched off guard,he then slowly got up,but he wasn't really hurt. Mecha landed on the ground,and started spindashing,he then spindashed at Turbo who spindashed back,the two metallic balls struggling for dominance,but Turbo proved to be the winner of this struggle as he overpowered Mecha and sent him a few meters back. Turbo then teleported behind Mecha and punched him in the back of the head,sending him towards a wall. Turbo: "DIE!" Mecha wasn't too fazed,and it surprised Turbo as Mecha turned around without even flinching. Turbo: "WHAT?!" Turbo didn't pay too much attention to this and Mecha turned in a ball again,starting to bounce off the ground like a simple ball as it was coming closer to Turbo. Turbo simply kicked the metallic ball around and brought it to the air for a kicking combo,before changing his arm into a cannon and shot missiles at the ball,sending it towards the ground,as an explosion was made. Turbo then landed on the ground and as the explosion cleared....Mecha Sonic was there,bruised but not too much damaged. Turbo was surprised,he just gave that robot a beating,and yet he didn't even seem to be that much damaged? No matter,he was gonna destroy this clone. Turbo changed his arm in machinegun fire and shot bullets at Mecha Sonic,who started dodging the bullets like crazy,even running on the walls,before spindashing towards Turbo and hitting him in the face,stunning him,and then Mecha Sonic bodyslammed him on the ground,and grabbed him by his quills,and then started slamming him on a wall violently. Turbo was already irritated,and slammed his head against Mecha's,making him release the bloodthirsty machine,and so he changed his arm back to normal and sent Mecha across the area. Mecha then showed his chest beam cannon,as it shot various orbs at Turbo,they were pretty fast...too bad they weren't as fast as Turbo,who knocked the orbs away,before sending the orb towards Mecha,it exploding and sending Mecha in the air,Turbo was about to do another combo,but then.... Mecha noticed an eggmobile floating in the air,so he started flying and got on it,now he was in the Eggmobile-H. Turbo: "What a ridicolous machine,if you think that's gonna beat me,you must be stupid." Turbo flied at the machine ready to punch it but he was hit by the wrecking ball of the Eggmobile-H,which sent him flying a few meters back,making him growl in a bit of anger,he dodged the ball a few times before grabbing it and swinging it around,dragging the Eggmobile along with it,Turbo's plan was to make the chain break. Turbo was just about to succeed,until the ball eventually got out of his grip and slammed against his face,irritating him. Turbo then just spindashed through the chain,making the ball fall on the ground,then Turbo got in the Eggmobile and smashed his fists against the buttons,making them malfunction and breaking the machine slowly,as it started falling to the ground,but Mecha got off it and landed on the ground pretty safely. An explosion was later seen behind the two robots because of the eggmobile that was broken. Turbo changed his arm into a cannon and shot various missiles towards Mecha,who shot various orbs from his chest at the missiles,them clashing and causing a small explosion,not really big. Turbo and Mecha then got in a physical struggle,with Turbo grabbing Mecha's neck and Mecha grabbing Turbo's arm. Turbo: "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Due to Turbo's combat skills Mecha was being quickly overpowered,but Mecha wasn't gonna play and suddenly turned in a ball and spindashed at Turbo's stomach,sending him meters back. Turbo: "GAH!" Mecha then flied away towards a new Eggmobile,the flying Eggman Eggmobile and got on it as he started flying around with it. Turbo was confused and looked at it,but he wasn't gonna waste his time and changed his arm in cannon mode and shot rockets at the eggmobile's main body. That proved to be unsucessful as one of the ball pods revealed a balloon like version of the eggmobile,Turbo quickly ran at it and punched it,then teleported behind the Flying Eggman Eggmobile and sent a violent kick.... Just to get violently sent back,Karma,Turbo growled in slight pain,but he was rather infuriated. Turbo: "Okay,you're a bit of a nuisance,i'll give you that,but you're a mere worthless machine compared to me." Turbo slammed his fists against the Eggmobile,but was sent back again,he teleported in front of it and punched it,but was sent again back,growling in pain. Turbo: "What kind of trick is this?!" Turbo started flying away from the eggmobile and started thinking of a strategy... Ha! Turbo flied towards the main body of the Eggmobile and punched it once,another copy of the eggmobile appearing,Turbo punched it,and it was easily destroyed,this continued for a bit.. Until all the ball pods were gone! Turbo chuckled in satisfaction. Mecha Sonic's eggmobile started flying a few meters back and started shooting yellow lasers at Turbo who easily dodged them,he then grabbed the Eggmobile and started tearing it open. Turbo: "Not so tough with your toys broken,aren't you?" After ripping the eggmobile apart,he grabbed Mecha and threw him in the air,but Mecha started flying and both he and Turbo flied at each other,then they suddenly vanished,with sonic booms appearing everywhere. The winner was eventually revealed when Turbo was sent flying and then kicked in the chest. Turbo: "ENOUGH!" Turbo teleported behind Mecha and slammed his fist against the back of his neck,sending Mecha flying forward,then Turbo shot various missiles at Mecha,who knocked two away,sending them towards Turbo who grabbed them and then threw them back at Mecha,the missiles all hit Mecha,exploding and sending him to the ground with some explosions going on. Turbo landed on the ground and when the explosions cleared,a damaged Mecha was seen on the ground. Turbo chuckled,as he changed his arm to a machinegun and pointed it at Mecha's head. Turbo: "Any last words?" Mecha suddenly standed up and before Turbo could react,flied away at great speeds that even he couldn't react to,Turbo noticed a large green emerald attached to the ground,it was....it was the Master Emerald! Mecha got on top of it and started getting energy from it. Turbo: "NO YOU DON'T!" Turbo said as he realized what was happening. Turbo flied at Mecha ready to punch him,slow motion mode was on now. ... ... ... Turbo was sent flying as Mecha turned yellow,his punch caused him to be sent back,and was sent to the ground,he started getting up as he noticed what Mecha had become. Super Mecha Sonic., Mecha started flying in the air,and came at Turbo,grabbing him and throwing him on a wall,Turbo looked up to fly at Mecha but he got met with a spindash to the face,actually hurting him and bruising him. He then got punched in the face multiple times,denting his nose a bit,and spindashed multiple times,before then getting hit with various orbs,and sent in the ceiling,dents appearing on Turbo,he started flying to keep himself still. Turbo was very angry now. Turbo: "YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!" Turbo pulled out 4 Chaos Emeralds and then turned in Semi-Super Mecha Sonic!. Both Turbo and Mecha prepared for Round Two. Turbo raised his hands in the air and let out a roar as blasts came down,throwing Super Mecha around,until Turbo teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Turbo: "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Turbo ran at Mecha,but Mecha in slow motion let out an orb from his chest and it exploded right in Turbo's face,not hurting him but temporarily stunning him. Turbo: "GAH!" Mecha then slammed his head against Turbo's,and then punched him in the stomach multiple times,but Mecha shot a missile right at Mecha's head,sending him meters away and shot more missiles at him and Mecha just dodged them. Meanwhile Eggman and Bowser were observing this battle. Eggman: "We should be more careful now,they might cause chaos with their super forms." Bowser: "I swear,if this plan of yours fails,i'll crack you like an egg!" Eggman: "Now now,like i've said,i've planned this,so don't worry." Turbo started shooting bullets at Mecha who simply took them,the bullets bouncing off him due to his invulnerability,Mecha then threw himself at Turbo,sending him and himself towards multiple walls,then Mecha spindashed at Turbo,slow motion mode goes in as... Mecha's super form runs out and he bounces off Turbo,Turbo chuckling. Turbo: "YOU'RE DOOMED!" Mecha attempted to run away,but he was grabbed by Turbo who started spindashing-hitting him multiple times,then shooting him with various bullets,filling him with holes,and then shooting him with missiles.. Mecha landed on the ground,again unconscious. Turbo: "No more games,now you're gonna DIE!" Turbo flied at Mecha who got reactivated in time and jumped out of the way,before returning on top of the Master Emerald and gaining energy. Turbo just shot missiles at the Master Emerald,but Mecha already turned Super and grabbed the missiles,slamming them against Turbo as they both were thrown in another room of the base. Badniks were surprised as the two powerhouse machines came in,and confused at the same time. Turbo grabbed a Badnik and threw it at Mecha,who simply grabbed it and crushed it. Turbo: "CHAOS BLAST!" A large beam was sent towards Mecha,hurting him but he managed to still live,as he was stunned for a bit. Turbo shot more chaos blasts towards Mecha,hurting him multiple times. Turbo: "DIE!" Turbo shot a missile towards Mecha,sending him across platforms,Mecha was stunned for a bit long now,allowing Turbo to scan him. Turbo: "I can't seem to scan anything about him,his abilities are basically what i have!" Turbo growled and looked to where Mecha was.....but Mecha had disappeared! Then Mecha appeared from behind and wrapped his arms around Turbo's neck,before going to the ground and bodyslamming him. Mecha then grabbed Turbo by the neck and lifted him up,as Turbo growled in anger. Mecha's super form suddenly ran out,and Turbo took this opportunity to punch Mecha across whole rooms,as Mecha became a blue blur,and various badniks who were simply guarding the area,were destroyed by Mecha crushing them when he was sent flying at full force. Mecha was bruised and damaged,and was slowly malfunctioning,he had to find the Master Emerald quickly. He then saw a yellow blur coming at him at high speeds,Mecha already knew who it was as he ran away,Super Turbo crashing into a wall,not damaged in the slightest,Super Turbo looked around for Mecha,unaware that he ran away. Mecha got back on the master emerald and started getting his energy again,as he became Super,he quickly went through walls and grabbed Turbo,throwing him in the ceiling as he screamed as he was surprised,an hole on the ceiling was created as Mecha followed. Turbo noticed Mecha and started doing more Chaos Blasts,but Mecha dodged them and then did a roundhouse kick on Turbo's face. Turbo: "ENOUGH!" Turbo was enraged and grabbed Mecha by the head,and attempted to crush his robotic skull,but Mecha punched him in the throat,but Turbo wouldn't budge,so Mecha flipped him over,and then grabbed him by the arm and he was flying very high in the air. Turbo: "What are you doing?!" Mecha then was flying towards the base at great speeds!. Turbo: "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Turbo attempted to get out of Mecha's grip but Mecha slammed him inside the base,causing a large explosion,destroying most stuff inside the base,but not that much outside surprisingly. The explosion cleared and... ... ... ... One of the Mecha Sonics was on the ground,without his super form,and their body ripped in half,with wires showing and they were malfunctioning. Then another robot walked towards the damaged robot. The damaged robot looked at him and then... Turbo: "THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" The damaged robot was revealed to be Turbo. Turbo roared in anger as he attempted to grab Mecha but he didn't have the force. Turbo: "I will come back,i will show you who's superior! I will not be beaten by a mere clone!" Mecha Sonic just looked at Turbo and raised his foot and then... Without any mercy he stepped on Turbo's head,crushing it,pieces sent flying. K.O! Eggman and Bowser with their respective machines came in the room where Mecha was,and saw what happened,they didn't know who won. Mecha: "MISSION COMPLETED." The two villains sighed in relief as they realized Mecha had won. Eggman: "Good Job Mecha! You beat him! Now bring his remains to the furnace!" Mecha grabs the corpse of Turbo and goes in a room,he's later seen throwing Turbo's corpse in the furnace,burning him,ending Turbo once and for all. Verdict Boomstick: Woah Eggman,i never thought you'd eventually be smart enough to think of that. Wiz: This fight...honestly was a stomp for the original Mecha Sonic,sure Turbo had AP and Combat experience,but Mecha Sonic scales to Classic Sonic who's either FTL or Relativistic and could keep up with Eggman,plus Mecha Sonic's super form can be scaled to the other super forms,which are Large Planet Level,Turbo Mecha Sonic is at best island level. Boomstick: With his speed,Mecha Sonic honestly could have dodged all of Turbo Mecha Sonic's attacks and speedblitz him,and Turbo,even in his super form,had no way to damage Mecha due to his durability being comparable to Classic Sonic. Wiz: Not to mention Turbo Mecha Sonic's arrogance would cause him to underestimate Mecha,the only advantages Turbo had were strenght and that he could get rid of Mecha's eggmobiles rather quickly,and Turbo couldn't copy or scan Mecha's powers and abilities considering they're basically the same as Turbo's,making his copying ability useless in this fight. Boomstick: Looks like Turbo Mecha Sonic's hopes of beating the original Mecha Sonic were just ''crushed.'' Wiz: The winner is Mecha Sonic. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019